Soul Swapped
by LadyWhyFi
Summary: When Bickslow decided to get to know Lisanna a little better he got a little more than he bargained for… Lisanna could only agree with him as she didn't look forward to seeing life pass behind a helmet. Has some Raijinshuu and Strauss couples
1. Bad for my Reputation

I don't know why, but all of a sudden I REALLY had to type this idea out. Nothing else seemed to go right with this still in my head. SO! I started typing.  
I'm not sure how long it will turn out. But I don't think it will be too long.  
I've recently been turned into a Bixanna fan by fairytailsbluepanda (You should read her work, she's really good!)..  
And been reading up on a LOT of Bixanna fanfics. This thing popped into my head, wondering why noone thought of it sooner? (Or maybe I just haven't found it yet)  
I hope you enjoy!

Disclamer: I do not own Hiro Mashima's wonderfull work of art called Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Li- Lisanna?!"

She heard her name being called as she came to. Everything was black around her and her head was throbbing.

"Lisanna! Please wake up!"

She heard the urgence and concern in the familiar voice

Lisanna moaned a low 'ugh' as she got up and slowly opened her eyes.  
She tried to look at the source of the soft voice, only to notice she couldn't see clearly, something was shielding her eyes. Bars?

She sat up straight, leaning on one hand and brought her other hand to the back of her head. Only to feel pain in her hand as she hit something hard.

Her eyes sprang open as she noticed something deadly wrong with the feeling of the hardness.  
Looking trough the bars that where in front of her view, she saw something that startled her even more.

In front of her was... herself?

She was looking at herself sitting next to her on her butt, her legs next to her and she was leaning forward on her arms. Concern was on her face.

"What the-!" She tried to say. As she cut herself short by slapping a hand in front of her mouth.

This was not her voice. Though she did recognise it. The lowness of it simply startled her as her mind started racing.

She looked at her hands and noticed they where big. Too big for her and manly. Though not to rough.

She then made her hands go towards her head. Again she was obstructed by something hard. A helmet?

It then dawned to her. "Bi-Bi-Bixlow?" She stuttered in her newly found low voice that sounded remarkably like the name she just said.

The Lisanna in front of her chuckled, holding a fist in front of her mouth but nodded.

She then looked sideways. Causing her to do the same.

She remembered he had asked her to come in a mission with him. The two of them, because he needed her powers and because he had never shown much interest in going on a mission with anyone else but the Raijinshuu members, she agreed out of pure curiosity.

The mission included taking out a low level monster with an unknown power. To understand the power he needed her ability to take over animal souls, so they could figured out what it was.

They simply overpowered the small animal to quickly to found out much and when they gave it the ending blow a shockwave came out of it, leaving the fields they were on a blackened look.

They were sitting in the middle of the blackness and noticed all the flowers and grass had gone. It reached about a 10 m radius and it had clearly hit them.

Noticing they weren't in any harm's way she tried to stand up, only to notice she couldn't. Her legs wouldn't move.

"You can't move either, huh?" Her voice asked her.

She looked up at the girl in front of her, who'm she decided she'd just call Bixlow. It would get to weird otherwise.

"What In heaven's name happened?!" She asked him.

"I think we switched bodies." He simply replied.

"Swi-Switched bodies?" She stuttered.

"Don't do that." He pulled a face at her that resembled annoyance. It looked weird on him because she wasn't use to seeing it on her face.

"Don't do what?" She asked him.

"Stutter. It's weird to see me do that. I don't stutter." He looked away again.

"Yeah, well I don't look annoyed like that. So stop doing that yourself." She huffed as she crossed her arms.

He simply stared at her again and then chuckled.

She relaxed a little.

He slowly got up as he tried to keep balance on his feet.

"I think I'm getting the hang of your body now." He said happily.

She tried to do the same. But no avail.

"I'm not." She sighed. "How come you got a hang of it this fast?"

"We'll I'm used to taking over human body's, I guess. Though this feels entirely different." He took a step towards her slowly and reached out a hand.

She took the hand and tried to get up again. She simply pulled him down with her.

"Hey!" He squealed as he landed on top of her.

She chuckled at the squeal. "I didn't know you squealed."

"I didn't either." He looked at her eyes wide. He adjusted herself on her lap. "The sound came out without me knowing so. Interesting."

She looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Well, in any case, I don't think you can pull me up. You're too heavy." She smiled

"You're much talk, you are just too light." He stood up over her and put his hands in his sides with a grin.

"Peppe, Pappa, Pippi, Poppo and Puppu, Come here babies." He said, crossing his arms, still standing towered over her.

Lisanna looked up at him. Noticing he was wearing a skirt. She made a mental note to herself to stop wearing dresses and skirts when she went on missions.

"Skirts!"

"Dresses!"

"Missions!"

"Stop!"

"Stop!"

The babies were now flying around her head enthusiastically.

Bixlow looked down at her an eyebrow raised and grinning. "Well, well."

Lisanna looked away and felt herself get hot in the face.

"I don't know what you where thinking just now, but it looks like they can read your mind and listen to you now." He sounded a bit sad at that last comment but seemed to enjoy it more than mind it.

"Are you going to help me up now? Or are you just going to keep grinning like that and give me wrinkles." She huffed as she tried to stand up once more.

The babies stopped zooming around her head and started to help her get up. Two of them appeared under her armpits pulling her up. "Helping!" they yelled.  
Two other where pushing her back. "Grinning! Grinning!" They bounced happily.

The last one appeared under her behind for a last push. "Lisanna!" It yelled

Bixlow had just taken her hand and pulled her up when he stared at the doll that had just said her name.

"They know." She said, also looking at the doll.

Bixlow slowly nodded.

"So, you ready to walk back?" He asked her, turning back to her.

But the minute he had let go of her hand she started to fall backwards again. He quickly grabbed for her arm and pulled it around his neck.

"You know, you're going to bad for my reputation." he sighed, as they slowly started walking back towards civilisation. His other arm surrounding her waist for support

She simply chuckled and allowed him to help her. Babies zooming around the two.

* * *

I'm going to have so much fun with this!  
Though I must still update my other story...  
Oh boy...


	2. Opportunities

Opportunities

"I think I'm getting the hang of it!" She said happily as she took a few steps forward.

He let go of her to see if she was right.

After taking two steps however, she tripped over her own feet and landed face first into the pavement, her feet up in the air and her hands in front of her.

Bixlow would have totally laughed his ass off at the sight, was it not that she was making a fool of herself in HIS body.  
Instead he put his index finger and thumb to his temples with a sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Guess not." she said as she sat up again, rubbing her chin.

"Good thing you wear a helmet though." She grinned at him as he stepped next to her.

"That is not the reason I wear a helmet!" He crossed his arms, looking rather annoyed.

She got up again slowly and dusted of her pants, well... his pants... you know what I mean.

"No need to look at me like that, It's not my fault you've got big feet! Or heavy muscles!" She pouted at him.

His eyes went wide.

"Don't pout like that! It looks weird on me!" He looked sideways, anywhere was better than watching her make weird faces with his body.

"Besides, you're pretty big yourself, and I don't seem to be unbalanced." He added quietly.

She put her hands in her sides. "That's because I eat a healthy-... Did you just call me fat?" she asked him as her eyes went wide.

He suddenly looked her straight into the eyes. "I did no such thing!"

He panicked a little. He remembered how Evergreen reacts to every single negative detail that might be connected to how she looked.

"Yes you did! You called me big!" She squinted her eyebrows together, towering over him.

He suddenly felt very small, but he would not be intimidated by his own body. No sir!

"I was talking about these!" He suddenly blurted, as he poked his right breast. Though it had been a little harder than he anticipated.

"Ouch, damn." He looked down at what he just did.

"These things are sensitive." He poked it again. "And softer than they look."

He cupped them in both of his hands, still looking down. "Yet quite firm. How interesting."

He seemed too occupied to actually notice the dark aura that had surrounded him.

"Don't touch them like that!" She suddenly said, as she took his wrists and pulled them down.

He looked up confused. Her eyes were big and she was blushing violently.

He grinned. He let the fact that a blush didn't suit the face slide and thought of something much more fun to do.

The possibilities of teasing her where endless. Why he, the Fairy Tail's known pervert hadn't thought of them earlier was beyond him. Perhaps it was the fact that he was concerned about their health more might be one of them.

Or the fact that she was making a fool out of him, could be the other.

But two could play that game.

"Why not?" He asked her, faking innocence.

"To other people they are mine. And you are being the pervert here." He added.

That seemed to calm her down a little as he watched her let go of his hands and put a step back.

"Yeah well... It's your reputation that's at stake here!" She seemed to recover quite fast. How fun.

"What reputation, being a pervert?" He stuck out his tongue. He had planned to hang it out the way he usually did, but this seemed to not work as he expected. She looked at him as if he had thrown ice cold water at her.

He knew she wanted to comment on the tongue thing, but her mind seemed to think about other things.

"I'll make you regret that! I could just go in fairy Tail and act all prim and proper to everyone. Ruining your carefully build reputation." She crossed her arms.

"Like they care about that." He shrugged. "I think the guild will care more about your newly acquired habit of taking off your clothes in public." He made his mouth into a sneer.

She looked at him with pure disgust. Then she grinned.

"They might care about your exclamation about your undying love for me." She put her hands together next to her face and put one foot into the air.

He pulled a face. No way in hell was she going to beat him at this.

"Yeah well, they might not care as much when you lovingly agree with it and then start kissing other men! I'll be the good guy!" He yelled, a little too loud. He had stepped closer to her and their faces were inches apart. He had to look up because she was still taller than him by far. They where panting heavily.

They fell silent as they looked at each other and then around them.

People were watching them. Wondering how much they heard, he felt a little embarrassed.

"You know." She suddenly said.

"That might actually get us both in trouble. And dating." She continued.

He nodded. Not that he minded dating her. He had, after all, had a small crush on her, but he didn't want it to be under these circumstances.

He suddenly thought of something and pulled a face of disgust.

"What?" She asked him.

"There is no way I'm going to start kissing men..." He felt dirty just thinking about it.

She burst out laughing, easing the tension between them. He smiled at her.

"My boyfriend is going to thank you for that." She laughed, holding her stomach.

What did she just say?

"You have a boyfriend?!" He asked her, panicked. His eyes went wide as he put a step backwards. He wasn't sure if it was because of the prospect of needing to be hugged or kissed by a man, or the fact that she was taken.

"No silly, I'm just teasing." She grinned, waving a hand in his direction.

He sighed openly in relief, putting a hand on his chest.

He looked at his chest again and then to his hand on it.

"What?" She asked him.

He held his hand in front of his face as he started grinning again.

"What?" She asked him again, more urgently.

"Don't you guys have like, a public bath at fairy hills?" He hinted, still sneering widely.

Quickly catching on, she pointed a finger at his chest.

"Oh no you don't. I'll be keeping my eye on you at all times." She poked his chest with her outstretched finger.

He knew there was no way he was going to use this body for those purposes. Tempting as it may sound. He had enough respect for his family called Fairy Tail.

That didn't mean though, that he couldn't have his fun with this one.

"All times? Really?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She froze as her eyes went wide. Her finger still against his chest.

He stepped away from her leaving her with that thought.

She squinted her eyes at him. Not leaving her spot.

He suddenly slapped his own behind.

"My, my.." He turned his head as far as he could without hurting himself. His hand was still resting on it.

She gasped when he did so.

"You've got quite the nice ass as well. Not too big, yet shaped nicely and firm" He chuckled, groping it a few times.

This time however, he did notice the dark aura around him.

He laughed openly as he started running towards the station, followed suit by an angry male body swinging an arm into the air.

Behind them where 5 tiki dolls quietly following the pair, silently observing that their new master finally had control over her body.

* * *

I'm having way to much fun!

Disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail


	3. Practice makes perfect

Practice makes perfect

After getting exhausted from running, which happened fast, because they still didn't have full control over their newly acquired body, they decided to take the train back to Magnolia.

They took a luxury suite for a few obvious reasons.

One was off course, they wanted their privacy. They had to discuss what they were going to tell everyone back at the guilt. After their little spat earlier they had decided it was best not to tell anyone what happened, and act as normal as possible in their situation.

They had also decided to not use their occupied body's in the other's disadvantage, no matter how tempting, It would just make a mess out of things for both of them.

The other reason was, the luxury suite had a private bathroom, with a huge mirror in it.  
They were now using it to practice their facial expressions and poses. Knowing they had only 2 hours to pull this off, they where now in front of the mirror while discussing their progress.

"You know." She started, while she took off his helmet to see her face better.

"You're actually really handsome without the mask. Why do you keep wearing this?" She was examining his facial features and rubbed her chin gently while raising her head.

He only raised an eyebrow while he looked at her mirage.

"People don't like my eyes." he simply shrugged.

"What?" she turned her head to him fully her eyes wide. "They're amazing!" She looked at her expression again and leaned her head closer to see them. She was looking at herself through his red irises, she caught herself thinking she could get use to looking into them more often if she got the chance.

Bixlow was staring at her with mild surprise. He wasn't sure whether she was just trying to make him feel better or just being nice. He didn't want to let up his hopes so his first thought about her actually liking how he looked got ungracefully shoved backwards.

She had noticed him staring when she was stretching his eyebrows and looked back at him. "What?"

"Nothing." He replied, still looking at her reflexion. "I just thought it was nice of you to say that, but I meant that they don't like my ability."

"Oh? Why not? You have control over them, don't you?" She asked him, while poking the sides of her eyes in her reflexion. She glanced at him.

He gave her with a questioning look. It wasn't a secret that he'd shared a bed once or twice with a woman he picked up the day itself. But for some reason they preferred he would keep his helmet during... well, you know.

This would always remind him they only wanted him for his body. It hurt a little, but at least they liked that part of him.  
He didn't know how to explain this fact to the woman in front of him though. He wasn't sure about her reaction.

He sighed audibly. She looked at him at the sound.

"You okay? You do control them don't you?" She was getting a bit worried about his silence.

"Yes, Yes I do." he smiled assuringly. She visibly relaxed.

"It's just that.." He started, as he looked at his own reflexion so he didn't have to look into her eyes.

"**Women** tend to prefer my helmet." He grinned. Though there was sadness in his voice, he hoped she didn't hear it.

Lissanna gave him a questioning look, and then looked at her reflexion again.

It dawned to her that he had emphasised on the "women" part and she grinned.

"Really?" She asked him.

He rose an eyebrow at her. "Really."

"Seriously, what do they think you'll do?" she asked him.

He thought about this. What did they think? But before he could answer, she cut him off.

"I mean, if you take over their body then, that would ruin the fun for you right?" She smiled at him.

He slowly nodded, a little lost in thought. He had never thought about the why.

"Unless she digs that kind of stuff, then you could totally-..." She cut herself off.

Lissanna suddenly imagined something REALLY wrong.

Instead of the image previously occupying her mind, which was Bixlow, helmet on and a strange woman. The woman suddenly got a face.

She quickly shook her head, she blamed the thought on their current situation. Him taking over a body that had her face. Did some strange things to her mind. Though the thought of him taking over a body during such an intimate moment, gave a lot of possibilities... His body was made to be perverted! This was her conclusion. As if reading her mind...

"Lissanna." He suddenly said.

She looked sideways. A little afraid. Did he really just read her mind?

A grinning face greeted her. "You're really naughty."

She took a step back.

"No-No-No-No! It's not like that!" She stuttered.

He simply chuckled.

"It's because of your body!" She managed to get out as she closed her eyes and made her hands into fists.

His grin only grew wider. "Oh? Really? My looking at my body makes you naughty?"

She had opened her eyes again, really wide.

"No! I didn't mean it like that either!"

Bixlow finally started laughing as she stood there, helplessly with a body that wasn't hers.

"Lis, You're making this way to easy!" He doubled up, holding his stomach.

Lissanna simply 'hmpft' as she turned back towards the mirror.

"It's all your fault." She mumbled.

"You and your perverted mind, it must belong to the body!" She stared at his reflexion while leaning on the sink in front of her. She realised how stupid that sounded, but she felt like it made sense to her in some way.

"I mean, for example, look at that ridiculous tongue!" She let it hang out, to prove her point.

"Give me a name of a sane person who doesn't think-" She cut herself off again. Realising what she was about to say as she finished her sentence in her head.

Bixlow had stopped laughing but still had a huge smile on his face. This really was too easy. He wanted to hear then end of that phrase out of her mouth really badly, even though he already knew what it would be.

Just as he was about to ask her to do so, someone else cut him off, or was it something else.

Lissanna had started to shake her head wildly while holding it in between her hands.

One of the dolls jerked up. "Possibilities!" it yelled.

"Abilities!" another one yelled.

"Very naughty!" a third one joined.

"Bad Lissanna, bad! bad!" The other bounced.

He looked at the dolls with a grin on his face. Lissana suddenly started blushing bright pink and gave the dolls a foul look.

"Oh..." He answered, as he took a step towards her. That's it. He loved teasing her like this, but now she was asking for it!

"I- That- They- I didn't-!" She told him, waving her arms around.

He took both of her wrists and leaned in close to her face. He had to stand on his toes to reach her face.

"How about, when we get our own bodies back, I'll show you a few possibilities of what kind of abilities **I** can do with that tongue, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows as he whispered those words to her.

She turned another shade of red as the words sunk in. He let go of her wrists with a laugh.

She sighed when he did so.

"You're a pervert." She told him, as she resumed to her task of getting his facial expressions right. Though her face still hadn't gone back to its original colour.

"I've been told that before." He answered with a grin, as he did the same. "But I know I'm not alone now."

She chose to ignore him.

They stayed in silence for a while as they tried various expressions.

"You know, you're going to have to teach me how to silence these dolls." She suddenly said.

"Why?"

"Because they might give us away."

They both looked at the now sleeping dolls.

"Awww" He had fun with them this way. But she was right. "It's an easy thing to do." He told her, as he kneeled next to them.

"Then why haven't you done it before?" She asked as she did the same.

"Because it's more fun when they are roaming free!" He chuckled.

She shook her head with a smile as he taught her how to silence them.

* * *

On the intercom the train announced their arrival to Magnolia in 5 minutes.

She sighed. "Well, here goes nothing." she said as she rose from her seat to take her luggage, only to realise she had taken her own instead of his.

She tried to correct her mistake by handing it over to him but he had seen it.

He sighed as well. "This is not going to be easy."

He took the bag from her and watched her took her own.

"Just remember, don't sway your hips when you walk, and when Ever talks to you, try and look as bored as you can, even if _you_ find it interesting." He explained.

She nodded. "All right." Then she thought of something.

"And when Mira-nee wants to gossip about something, just let her ramble, don't interrupt until she asks something. And don't fight Elf-nii's hugs! They only hurt more."

He pulled a pained face. It must be hard to be a Strauss.

When they arrived at Magnolia they gave each other a few more pointers until they had reached the guild doors.

They both sighed audibly and nodded to each other once.

Bixlow put his hand on one of the big entrance doors and pushed it open.

* * *

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh - silly evil laugh.

Now let the fun begin!

Disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail!

Also: Thank you for all the follows and favourites! I'm glad you liiiiiiiike it!


	4. Blending in

**So euhm, here I am again!**  
**I had the urge to at least type one of my stories today, turned out (as usual) longer than expected. I'm still having great fun on this story!**  
**Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: Do not own Mashima's brilliant works... though I do wish he would hurry up with some of the couples... -_-"**

* * *

Blending in

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at Fairy Tail.  
The doors slammed open and a small fairy with white hair walked casually inside.  
She was followed by a Big Fairy, whom had a knight helmet on.

"WE'RE BACK!" He suddenly bellowed.

The smaller fairy winced at the sound of his low voice loudly resonating through the guild and shot him a foul look while said something to him.  
Again.  
Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"What the heck are you doing?" Bixlow asked the current resident of his body.

"Copying you." She grinned back at him.

"I'm not that loud you know." He crossed his arms.

"Do you see anyone objecting to what I just did?" Her grin never left her face.

Before he could answer that question he was suddenly pulled away by his arm. He made that weird female noise again, that sounded close to an "Ack" as he felt himself drag backwards towards the counter. He saw another white haired woman's back to him as she set him (rather roughly) on a barstool. She herself went behind the counter.  
He had vaguely noticed Lisanna utter an "Whoa" as she herself got dragged away by a green haired woman. Things progressed faster than anticipated...

"Spill" He had heard his 'now sister' say.  
He turned to her and noticed her face was really close as she was leaning over the counter towards him. Their noses where almost touching and he backed away a bit out of habit.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He told her honestly as he turned towards the guild again, his eyes skimming for a rather well build seeming male.

He noticed her sitting on his usual table with Ever all over him and talking angrily. This wasn't good. He hoped she had remembered all of his side notes towards the guild.  
He saw Freed leaning against a wall close by.

"Right." Mirajane said, as she took her cleaning cloth and polished the already very clean counter.  
"You're not getting away this easily."

He turned back to her and noticed a rather demonic grin on her face. So she made that face towards siblings as well huh?

"LISANNA!" He suddenly heard. "YOU'RE BACK."

He didn't turn around immediately, mainly because he hadn't realised that he was being talked to, but the other reason was because he was frozen on the spot by what was to come.

He slowly turned around on the stool towards the origin of the sound, only to see a grinning Lisanna lean boredly on her right hand. Behind her was a big white haired man rapidly walking towards him in big strides.

He felt panic take over and had to resist the urge to run from the stool as he remembered Lisanna's words concerning her older brother. Crap.

In a matter of seconds he had reached his spot and scooped him up into a big bear hug. He heard several of his back bones crack as he held himself as rigid as possible.

He heard his 'sister' chuckle as he cursed this man to oblivion in his head.

"Are you all right?" He asked him as he said him back on the stool.

Bixlow put his hand behind his neck and stretched it. "Not anymore." He muttered quietly. This made Mirajane only laugh a little harder.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

He looked up at Elfman with wide eyes and noticed he was now leaning towards her in an attempt of whispering.

"What do you mean?" He asked, already knowing what he was talking about. Damn these siblings where protective.

Elfman looked over him at his other sister with knowing eyes.

"BIXLOW!" He suddenly bellowed as the guilt when quiet to see what was up.

Bixlow himself could only face palm as he saw Lisanna look up from her conversation with Freed.

"You've been a MAN about this! RIGHT!" He threatened him by holding up his fist.

He looked up at the white haired man confused. Should he be sitting there he wouldn't have a clue about what he was saying so he looked back at Lisanna to see what she would do.

Lisanna gave him a thoughtful look and then looked back at Elfman with a grin.  
Without saying a word she held up her thumb, not losing her grin and held it there until Elfman nodded in satisfaction. Lis turned back to Freed to continue talking as if nothing happened.

"Elfma-...nii" He corrected himself. "Was that really necessary?" He asked him while he crossed his arms.

He got his reply as he simply ruffled his hair and walked away again towards the second floor stairs.

This was just too weird for him. He needed a solution and fast, as he pondered on ideas while looking at Lisanna once more. He wondered what the conversation was about now, as he knew that Ever would be digging her own grave, but he didn't know what Freed would want with him.

She suddenly look at him briefly before turning to Freed again.  
Okay, now he was really curious.

His completely forgotten sister had noticed the exchange.

"Are you going to keep staring at him all day?" She suddenly said with a grin as Bix turned back to her surprised.

"Wha?" He asked her.

"Your eyes haven't left Bixlow the minute you stepped inside the guild. Something must have happened!" She clapped her hands together excitedly.

"I don't know what you are talking about" He repeated once more as he looked away to the side, NOT the side where Lisanna was sitting.

"Yeah right!" She chuckled as she turned away to take a glass out of the shelf to fill it with a red liquid.

"Well, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. But at least tell me if he was impressed or not!" she put the glass down in front of him. He simply stared at it.

"Im- Impressed?" He asked her, still eyeing the liquid.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. He took the glass and put it to his lips.

"About what?" he tried to ask as casually as he could, while taking a sip of the drink. Cranberry juice? This woman really was a healthy one.

"About his Tiki dolls! Duh!" she rolled her eyes at him.

He choked in his glass.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked her after he finally managed to swallow the juice.

"Don't play dumb with me!" She laughed.

Little did she know he really did have no idea about what she was talking about. Why would he be impressed about his Tiki dolls... He needed to know. But he didn't want to seem to urged, so he just kept quiet hoping she would continue.

"You did tell him didn't you?" She asked him suddenly rather serious.

"I didn't..." He answered. He knew this was the truth, because he knew nothing!

"Ugh!" She suddenly sighed, holding her hands up in the sky.

"Why am I blessed with such an innocent sister!" She poked his forehead.

He said nothing and let her rage. She'd tell him, he knew.

"Even after you went through all the trouble remembering their names. Why did you even do that in the first place if not to impress him!" She turned away from him to vent her frustration on other costumers, she was after all still working.

He felt his eyes go wide.

She learned to remember his Tiki doll names to impress him?

This made him feel a little warm inside. She might not know it, but this gesture meant quite a lot to him. His dolls where his babies after all. Why though. Why would she do that?

He looked at her once more from the side of his eyes. Not wanting Mirajane to see it.

He noticed she was now talking to Laxus. His first thought was panic. He had forgotten to tell her to not speak against him, only to accept. But he relaxed as he suddenly heard Laxus laugh.  
As his mind wondered again to the Tiki dolls now tucked safely in his satchel at her side, he felt himself smile, knowing there where in safe hands.

Chuckling, he knew he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to tease her about it later.

Suddenly Laxus put his arm around her, as he felt a twinge of jealousy from his stomach, and it was strangely not because of Lissanna being close to Laxus, the person he admired, but because of Laxus being so close to Lissanna.

"Mirajane! Refill!" Laxus suddenly yelled.

Mira looked up from her notebook as she nodded.  
While she prepared the beers, she noticed Lissanna still staring at Laxus's merry group.

To herself, She smile her usual demonic smile.

* * *

The moment she got dragged to their usual table, she knew the game had begun.  
She tried her best to remember all the pointers he had given her concerning the woman who had dragged her head around in an arm lock.  
He tried his hardest not to laugh when he saw Bixlow being in the same predicament.

Ever seemed content about the distance as she let her go rather abruptly. He fell to the floor rather rough and hit her butt on it without any warning.

Resisting the urge to rub her butt she simply grinned at Ever, whom seemed to take this as normal behaviour.

"Sit" She demanded as she gestured to one of the open chairs on their table.

As she was slowly getting to her feet, she noticed Freed razing an eyebrow at her. He was watching her carefully from his spot by the wall with crossed arms. Bixlow had warned her about him and his quick wits, so she had to be careful around Freed.

As soon as she sat on the chair, she slumped into it, like she had seen him do a million times. Her feet reached the other side of the table as she slided her legs under it and she let one arm hang next to her.

"Sup?" she carefully said. As if she didn't care. Ever was watching him intently.

"Don't you 'Sup' me!" She slammed her fist on the table.

She had to try really hard to hide her fear for this enraged woman.

"What did you tell her!" She was fuming. Her glasses had slided a little off her nose as she adjusted them.

"What do you mean?" She asked her, genuinely not knowing what she was talking about. She tried to keep up her act of being not interested, but she somehow really wanted to know what she was not suppose to know, apparently. She noticed however, if she looked past Evergreen, she could clearly see the counter and Bixlow, his face really close to her sister.

She chuckled a little, knowing he would also get interrogated by her, rather roughly.

Her chuckle however seemed to enrage Ever even more as she noticed where she was looking.

"You did tell her!" She suddenly said, now rising from her seat, holding both hands on the table. She noticed Freed put his hand in front of his mouth to hold his laughter, seemingly amused by her reactions.

"Relax woman, I didn't tell her shit." She sighed as she closed her eyes. She wanted to know what this conversation was about, but at the time, it seemed best to calm the hot tempered woman down

Ever seemed to take this as a valid answer and sat back down.

"So you never mentioned anything about me and-"

"LISSANNA!"

As if on cue, Lis cursed her brother as she got startled by the loud voice behind her and interrupting a possible revelation about the previous conversation. Resisting the urge to look, because she knew that would weird she found herself smiling because of what was to come, as she put her elbow on the table to lean her head into it to watch the show.

"YOU'RE BACK."

She looked up at Bixlow who had caught her eyes as well. There was only one emotion written on his face. Panic.

As soon as Elfman had passed her she noticed something odd. Ever was not angry anymore, instead she followed the big man with wary eyes.

She found herself looking at her reaction when Elfman picked up her body in a bone crushing hug.

It wasn't a pained face, much like the one she was pulling, it was... envy?

It suddenly hit her. Her brother did have impeccable timing. Evergreen and Elfman?  
It seemed so obvious now. And it also seemed like one of the two had finally figured it out for herself.

"Speaking of which." She suddenly said. Making Evergreen jump a little in her chair as she turned back to her.  
Freed seemed to find it safe enough to join them now that Ever had cooled down and sat next to Lis.

"When are you going to make a move on the big oaf?" She added amused, pulsing to see if her connection was correct. She was still leaning on her hand boredly. Like Bix had told her to do.

"I'm not going to make a move first." She huffed, although a small blush was appearing on her face. Jackpot.

"If you have to wait for the dimwit to make one first, you're going to get old alone." She slumped back into her chair. Looking around the guild uninterested. She knew this was true. She loved her brother more than anything, but if anyone could be labelled 'dense' in this guild (and believe me, there are a lot of those) Elf-nii would be on top of the list.

Ever seemed to ponder on the idea.

"What about you then?" Freed seemed to cut in.

"What about me?" She leaned forward a bit more, looking at Freed. She remembered Bixlow telling her they where the best of pals, so she had to look more interested at him.

"Did you make a move yet?" Lisanna felt her eyes go wide.

Bixlow had a love interest? This was going to be good. Now, to figure out who it was, she had to be careful, because it seemed like he had shared it with his group of friends. Or didn't he? Was she suppose to deny everything?

She wondered who it was as she let her eyes roam over the many members of the guild. She rested her eyes on Bixlow, whom was seemingly in a conversation with Elf-nii.

She turned back to Freed, whom had a grin on his face.

"What?" She asked him

"I guess not then." He sighed, though it seemed like he was still smiling.

"BIXLOW!"

This startled her. Damn, why did her brother have to be so loud all of the time. Ever seemed to be startled too. As she turned around to look at Elfman as well.  
She rose her head to see what was up.

She was met with Bixlow's eyes though his hands, as he had just obviously face palmed. She then looked up to her brother, whom had a raised fist. The guild had gone strangely quiet.

"You've been a MAN about this! RIGHT!"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Him and his man talk. She had no idea what he was talking about, because she obviously didn't hear their conversation, so she did the next best thing.

She held up her thumb with a big grin, showing that everything was okay.

Bixlow and Ever seemed to look between Elfman and her in turn, as if it was a tennis game. Both looking rather confused.

"I guess I can see why you haven't now." Freed sighed once more.

She turned back to Freed with a smile. Still not knowing what he was talking about.

How was Elfman connection to Bixlow? And what had just happened? Though seemingly she had done the correct thing, Elfman seemed to back off.

"Cut him some slack will ya?" Suddenly, an arm got hit around his neck. Though it was probably a token of friendship, it hurt rather badly. She decided it was best not to move much as she noticed whom the voice belonged too.

Laxus sat next to her on his other side as Ever and Freed said his name at the same time.

"He at least had the guts to ask her on a mission. So cheers for that!" He held up a big pint of beer that was obviously already half empty as he took a swing from it and drained it all at once.

She let the words sink in. As she noticed Freed and Evergreen nodded in union, suddenly very proud looking.

It then hit her. They were talking about her! And not because she was in Bixlow's Body!  
There was only one person he had been on a mission with other then the Raijinshuu members. And that was her. Did this mean Bixlow had a crush on her?  
She felt a little twinge in her stomach. It told her not to get her hopes up like that. But who knew the Raijinshuu members knew how to play matchmaker...

She thought about her next words carefully, as she knew not to say no to Laxus.

"How in the hell did you get her to come with you though?" Freed suddenly asked her.

Lisanna tried to remember the conversation. It had happened just this morning, so it wasn't that hard.

* * *

*flashback*

Lisana was sitting on the counter, reading a book about animals and their natural habitat. She figured it was the best way to learn about several animals other than to observe them.  
There was no one in the guild yet, save for Cana who was sitting on top of the counter with a big barrel of beer next to her, leaning her arm on it. She was working on her cards.

Kinana was also there, but she was doing dishes in the corner.

She felt a presence behind her as she looked up and saw Bixlow stand next to her.  
She felt herself get warm inside. It was no secret to herself she had found herself staring at him more than once. Out of boredom more than anything, she took it on herself to remember as much she could about the strange man now in front of her. Even the names of his Tiki dolls, to her sisters delight. Though they hardly spoke, he seemed to intrigue her.  
He suddenly slammed a paper down on her book.

"You're going on a mission with me." He said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Talk about romantic, right?

She looked down on her now slightly damaged book and snatched the paper out from under his hand. She gave it back to him without looking at it.

"I'm busy." She simply said, she turned back to her book.

What was she doing. He was finally talking to her, and here she was, shooing him away. She resisted the urge to sigh.  
She was a little happy he wanted to go on a mission with her. But she knew there would be a reason for this. She would have accepted however, if he asked little more nicely.

He took the book away from her and closed it to look at the cover.

"Hey, Give that back!" She tried to reach for it, but he held it a little higher.

"Animals and their natural habitat?" He asked her out loud as he read the cover.

She reached for it again but he simply held it above his head with a smile.

"You already know everything about animals, you don't need this stuff."

Was he complimenting her? No, he just wanted her attention diverted from the book.

"I don't care, give it back." She had climbed onto the stool as she reached for the book once more. She almost had it, until he held it behind his back now. She was still standing on the stool as she crossed her arms. She was now slightly taller than him as she looked straight into his eyes as they were on the right height.

"Give it back." she sighed, holding out her hand.

"If you go on the mission with me." He simply said.

He held out the book to her, but not too close.

"Why me?" She asked him, eyeing the book, but not uncrossing her arms.

"It says so on the report." He explained. " It's a two man mission, the money is good and it's about an animal no one can recognise or know it's power of, seeing you know a lot about animals, you're perfect for it."

"The others are still asleep anyway." He added as a final.

She pondered his explanation.

"You could have asked more nicely, you almost ruined my book." She tried to snatch it out of his hands but simply knocked it away. It landed neatly on the floor.

The action however, made the barstool wobbly and because she was still standing on it, it was out of balance. She fell forward fast as she tried to grab the nearest object to keep her from falling. Much to her dismay or pleasure, whatever you want to call it, this object was a person.

She had closed her eyes as she heard the stool fall on the floor. She however didn't feel any pain as she felt 2 strong arms around her waist. When she opened her eyes, she was met with two red ones, half hidden behind a helmet. He had a grin on his face when she noticed she had hit her arms around his neck in the panic. She didn't dare to move as he hugged her a little closer.

"Will you please go on this mission with me?" He asked softly, as his grin never left his face.

She didn't dare to talk as she knew her voice would betray her feelings of insecurity. The only thing she could do is nod. All though she knew her face would be as red as the dark red book she was fighting about.

He put her down on the floor gently and picked up her book to hand it to her.

She took it slightly flustered and looked away.

He walked towards the door quietly and took the door handle.

He turned to her again with his tongue hanging out. "Race you to the station!" He yelled back at her as he walked outside the door.

She just stood there frozen, hugging the book.

A small chuckle brought her out of her trance and she noticed Kinana and Cana where standing next to each other and looking at her with a smile.

Cana nudged her head towards the door with a grin on her face, not saying a word. Although she knew Mira-nee would know everything Cana had seen in a matter of seconds. She figured the best course of action would be to actually win this race with Bixlow.

She felt herself get angry, knowing she would not hear the end of this.

"Wait you jerk!" She suddenly yelled as she put the book on the counter.

"Give a girl a heads up will ya!" She opened the door and ran after him.

*End flashback*

* * *

"I heard from Cana, he stole her book, use it as leverage and hugged her in the process." Laxus chuckled. "Talk about bold!"

"Wait." She waved her arms. "That's not how it happened."

"Oh my, Bix. I never thought that of you." Ever was now grinning madly.

"I- She fell" She tried to desperately explain.

Laxus laughed out loud. This startled her, she had never heard Laxus laugh like that so close to her. It was a little unsettling.

"For you apparently." He hit his arm around her shoulder once more.

She felt herself stiffen as she fought the upcoming blush. Because real men don't blush, she heard her brother say in the back of her mind.

She felt herself get hot though, because she was at a loss for words.

"You guys are jerks!" She huffed.

"Nah, just jealous." Laxus patted her back.

This surprised her. Laxus, jealous? of what?

"Mirajane!" He suddenly yelled. "Refill!" As he held out his empty beermug.

She noticed something about Laxus, he was still smiling brightly, but she figured it was not because of his fit of laughter, it was because he seemed to be focused on something else, or someone else.

She had followed his eyes as they had landed on a certain dark haired mage.

She felt herself smile. This scary group of Laxus, might not be as scary as she thought.

"What?" Laxus asked her, as he noticed she was staring.

"You're not really that subtle about it yourself you know?" she chuckled.

Laxus stared at him thoughtfully. Freed and Ever gasped. Had she said something wrong?

Laxus averted his look to the counter, where the dark haired beauty seemed to be sleeping while still holding a pint. He then sighed.

He suddenly smiled. "She's never going to figure it out anyway." He shook his head.

Freed and Ever seemed to able to breathe again. Looks like she hit a sore subject there.  
But she couldn't help but think the words: "Not without help, no."

But before she could say anything, something got slammed on the table, spilling small spats of beer on everyone.

"Hey!" Freed started as he looked to see who did that.

Lisanna also looked at the origin of the bang only to gasp.

Before him was Bixlow, with his fists in his sides.

"Your beers." He said through gritted teeth.

* * *

**That's all folks! At least for now.**

**In my head this morning, this story looked different... but now I like it even more! Hurray for my fingers having their own ideas!**

**Seriously though. My big cosplay is getting dangerously close to my deadline so I don't know when my next update will be. Sorry in advance.**

**Also... How did I get so many follows with a silly story like this! I'm overjoyed! Do you really like this?**  
**I hope I got the characters right... I didn't mean for this to turn out so... long.**  
**Oh well... for those that like it! I'm not done yet!**  
**For those that don't... well stop reading, I guess? unless you have some constructive criticism I can use to improve! I'd like that too!**  
**There you have it!**

**~K**


	5. Raijinshuu in Love

**Hello everyone!**  
**I got a really lovely review (Thank you for the first review on this story!) from Unidrache who seemed to remind me that I had been absent for long enough. And right they where!**  
**Although I still have the competition to think about. I had already written 3/4th of the story about a month ago. I just never found the time to finish.**  
**Therefore! You get another small update from me!**  
**More will follow after the contest though. But for now, Enjoy this little part.**  
**I laughed my ass of writing this.**

* * *

Raijinshuu in Love

"Bi-Lisanna!" She uttered out.

Bixlow glared at her.

"Wha-What brings you to this table."

His glare only got worse. Right, no stuttering.

Lisanna cleared her throat.

"Miraja-..nee, send me to bring you your _drinks_" He gestured the mugs on the table once before crossing his arms and giving Lis a deathstare. Which Lisanna figured wasn't very good considering the previous conversation.

"Well thank you." She slowly took a mug, avoiding his gaze.

The others did the same. Although Evergreen took a rather deep bow to reach hers.

"Apparently your method works." She quickly whispered to her before sitting up straight again.

This made Lis chuckle. Even though she was pretty sure they were just teasing Bixlow, and he wasn't using any method to hit on her, she would have noticed. She figured she might as well play along and do a little matchmaking herself.

"Why don't you try it out then?" Lis said out loud, leaning on one elbow and holding the mug up to her as a cheers.

Ever stiffened and seemed to be lost in thought. The others (Bixlow, Freed and Laxus) looked interested at the scene.  
Bixlow because he had no clue what was going on.  
Freed because he had to hold his laughter and Laxus because he seemed curious if she would actually do it.

A silence fell over them.

Freed was the first to break it.

"If you do it, I will try it too." He chuckled.

This startled her. Freed had a crush too? Oh if only she could share this information with her sister! So much information to gather! She felt herself get excited. Though she knew she shouldn't be showing it.

Abruptly Evergreen stood up. It seems like she had made up her mind.

Without a word she shoved back her chair and walked towards the quest board in big strides.

The others followed her with their eyes.

They noticed how she quickly yanked a quest from the board and practically ran up to the stairs towards the second floor. Where they all knew a big, white haired man would have the scare of his life.

Laxus started to laugh out loud at this. His hard and true laugh. It sounded far more pleasant to Lisanna than it had before.

Even Bix grinned at the turn of events but his hands where still crossed over his chest.

"So, what about you?" She turned to Freed.

Freed seemed to pop out of his daydream. "What?"

"You said that if she tried it, you would too." She grinned at him. She was dying to see whom his interest was.

Freed seemed to be lost in thought again. His normal smile made room for and awkward one.

His head turned slowly towards the counter. Where the demonic barmaid was yelling at the Fairy Tail drunkard, that had finally woken up from her daze. Something about having too much to drink already.

Lisanna felt her stomach twist. She hoped his crush wasn't Cana either, because that would make this situation VERY awkward.

"I'm not sure your trick would work on her like that, Bix." He said, not turning his head away from the scene, where Cana was standing on the counter, demanding a drinking contest with anyone who dared. Mira-nee was holding her hands up in the air, sighing something about talking to a wall.  
Bixlow had quietly taken over Evergreens seat, with his usual skill of blending in, no one seemed to be the wiser.

A loud bang was heard from up the second floor, making the guild strangely quiet. Everyone was now looking at the stairs, waiting for who knows what was coming.

Suddenly Ever came down, she was fuming and walked straight from the stairs to the guild door, she smashed it close with a bang that was just as loud as the first one. As the Raijinshuu (Bix included, to Freed and Laxus's surpise) made the gesture to stand up and go after her a second pair of footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"EVER! Wait up!" Elfman yelled through the guild. Lisanna put her hand on her mouth to withhold her laughter. Elfman's face was as red as a tomato. One could only guess what had happened up there.

Elfman reached downstairs rather quickly as he took 2 steps at a time, he paused when he opened the guild door.

"Mira-nee, we... uh... we'll be taking this beast hunting quest." He quickly uttered before slipping through the door rather quietly for a man his size.

"Take your time." Mirajane smiled sweetly to her brother not even fazed about the whole thing. Typical Mira-nee.

The second the door had closed, the guild erupted in cheers.

"Mira! Put me up for this week!" Macao yelled.

"I'm giving it 2 days!" Max yelled. Though he seemed to be holding a broom for some odd reason.

"I'm guessing Ever will make the first move." Wakaba nodded.

The bets seemed to go on forever, as Fairy Tail sprung to life again.

Lisanna, Bixlow and Laxus laughed out loud.

Freed had put his hands in his hair, seemingly lost in thought.

"Dude, you all right?" Lis asked him.

Freed seemed to snap out of it again.

"Yeah man, I'm fine..." He was now circling the top of his mug, looking at the bar absent minded.

"You know." Bixlow cut in. Surprising everyone. Laxus raised an eyebrow but said nothing and leaned back with his arms crossed. Freed and Lis looked at Bixlow intensely.

"Why not try and help her get Cana of the table? That might score you some points?" He chuckled.

Freed and Lisanna's eyes grew wide and Freed's turned to Lisanna rather quickly with a stern stare.

Lisanna, who was quickly catching on held up her hands in defence. "Hey! Don't look at me mate. I didn't say anything!"

-I actually just found out myself- she thought to herself. Freed had a crush on her sister? This was too much for her to take. How could she have missed it!

"He didn't need to." Lisanna turned her head towards the counter, where the now drunkard was hugging her barrel closer, still yelling to dare anyone. Mira was trying to bribe her off the counter with a bottle of wine. It wasn't working. "It's pretty obvious."

Oh how sneaky Bixlow was. He off course knew all along. But she didn't mind. It was giving her bonus points in detective skills. So she played along.

She was happy though, that it wasn't Cana he had a crush on, this wouldn't be good for Laxus.

Laxus seemed to be enjoying Cana's stomping on top of the counter, kicking Max in his face in the process.

Freed seemed lost in thought once more.

"I'm going to try it!" He suddenly said standing up. "But first I'm going to need some more liquid courage!" His voice seemed rather small, as he took the mug and walked slowly towards the counter.

"Tsk, Who'd have ever thought." Laxus chuckled.

Bix and Lis just slowly nodded watching the scene as Freed approached Mira slowly. After saying a few things, Mira suddenly smiled widely and put her hands on his shoulder in gratitude. This small gesture made the shy man blush quite obviously. Lisanna felt a little bad for him that Mira had no clue about his feelings. Maybe she would help him after all of this was done.  
They watched how Freed attempted to talk Cana into coming down. It wasn't working and he almost also got kicked in the face. He did manage to grab her heel though.

Lisanna noticed her sister looking at the scene as well, with a warm smile on her face. Maybe she did notice him more than she would let on.

As Mira quickly glanced their way her eyes lingered to Lisanna's right side. Hit with realisation, she turned to the side she was watching only to see a puzzled look on Laxus's face. Bixlow was still laughing at Freed's misery so he didn't see anything. Laxus's puzzled look turned into a smile and he turned to Lis.

"Well, I think I might go take her up on that bet. Seeing how everyone is at least making some sort of move." He slowly got up from his chair as he hit Lis on her shoulder and winked "Who knows, It might help Freed a little in the process." He walked off towards the bar, his hands in his pockets. Lisanna, startled by the gesture followed him with her eyes towards it and watched as he rose his hand to Cana.

Cana looked at him suspiciously at first but then seemed to be overjoyed at having a challenge.  
She gracefully (as much as she could muster in her half drunken state) jumped off the counter, much to Freeds and Mira's delight, and hit an arm around Laxus cheerfully.

They both sat at the bar (rather closely and grinned)

"Freed! You'll be our judge!" She heard Laxus yell. Obviously giving him a reason to stay near Mira and even join her behind the bar. Freed didn't seem to mind at the slightest.

Bixlow turned to Lisanna with a questioning face.

Lisanna looked back to him and smiled.

"I believe we are being matchmaked by my sister." She chuckled as she watched Mira glace her way before explaining the works to Freed with a huge smile.

Bixlow's eyes grew wide for a second and then looked back to the counter once more before turning to the beers in front of him.

An awkward silence fell between them. Lisanna trying to act as bored as she could, trying to stay in her role as resident of Bixlows body and Bixlow trying his hardest not to reach for a mug of beer in front of him, trying to keep up appearances of the ever so healthy Lisanna.

Lisanna noticed his dilemma. "You know, I do drink sometimes. So help yourself." She leaned forward in a whisper.

Bixlow seemed to be overjoyed at this at wasted no time to grab a mug. The moment he put it to his lips however he hesitated and gave her a questioning stare.

"You're sure?" He asked her.

Lis nodded. "Yes, as long as you keep it to a moderate level. I'm not sure my body is use to the amount of alcohol you normally intake." She smiled.

"Oh, and try and drink a bit polite." She quickly added.

Bixlow smiled and nodded as he sipped the beer, savouring the taste.

"You don't suppose I could order a cranberry juice, do you?" She sighed as she watched him enjoy his drink.

"Sorry, I don't think I've ever ordered anything so healthy." He told her, genuinely apologetic.

She sighed as she leaned boredly on her arm, watching the guild. Her eyes stopped at a small blue haired fairy, whom was sitting in the corner of the guild. She was deeply engulfed in a small green book and seemed to be reading it rapidly.

Strangely enough, she was not accompanied by her usual 2 overprotective teammates.  
As she wondered why, she quickly got the answer to the riddle as a big black haired dragon slayer slowly approached her and quietly sat next to her crossing his arms as if waiting for her to notice his presence. Next to him a small black exceed had followed him and sat down. Levy never seemed to notice this had happened and just folded a page to continue reading on the other side.

Lisanna chuckled. They were quite the pair. If only she could help Levy with her dilemma of telling Gajeel how she really felt.

This made her turn towards the current resident of her body.

How could she help anyone with this task if she herself was afraid to do it. She sighed once more and let her face fall on the table.

"What the hell is the matter with you." She heard Bixlow say.

"I'm just so bored." She lied.

"Well." She heard humour in his sentence. "Why don't you go back to learning the names of my Tiki dolls then, hm? I'm sure they'd love to teach you."

She jolted her head up to look at him. She was greeted with a smug look that strangely enough looked good on her face. Fighting an upcoming blush she quickly puzzled together how he could have possibly known about her self taught lessons, she didn't need to think much however, because he told her himself.

"Your sister really knows how to support you doesn't she?" He grinned.

Lisanna had to look away now, the blush was winning.

"Don't flatter yourself. I just thought they looked interesting. So I wanted to know more about it."

"You could have just asked me you know." He quietly said.

This made her turn towards him again as she noticed that he himself was turning away from her awkwardly.

"Would you have taught me?" She asked curiously.

"Off course!" He answered, turning back to her. "They are my babies, You have no idea how happy it makes me that someone shows interest in them."

Lisanna felt herself get warm inside. She knew he treasured the dolls dearly but she had no idea this would touch him so. She felt a bit bad that she had learned about it behind his back.

"Will you teach me then? When we get back to normal?" She asked him.

"If you want to, sure!" He seemed excited.

"If we ever get turned to normal." He added, sounding a little sad.

He finally had something to talk to her about even if they had no more strange body connections. So he looked forward to having his body back and actually talking to her casually, but it seemed impossible at the moment.

"I think I might have an idea about that that might help us." She added. "But I'm going to have to use your body for it, if that's okay."

"My body?" He asked her.

"Yes, it might get a little... banged up." She added with a pained face.

He rose an eyebrow at her."But it will help us get back to normal?"

"I'm not sure about that, but it's the best shot we have." She sighed.

"All right, I'm in, what's the plan." He wasn't sure about the banged up part, but he wanted his body back as soon as possible, before it could possibly get any weirder.

"It's simple really." She told him, as her eyes drifted towards a certain corner of the guild hall. "We ask Levy."

"Levy?" He followed her eyes to the small blue haired fairy, whom finally had seemed have noticed her dark haired guild mate next to her and was now in conversation with him.

"Yes, Levy has read a lot of books, and she might have actually heard of our situation before. So if we explain things to her, she'll understand and help us."

"I don't know, I haven't really spoken to her before."

Lisanna rose an eyebrow at him. "You don't need to, I will".

"That's exactly my point, how will you get to talk to her without... oh." He suddenly understood the whole banged up part.

"I figured as a reward for helping us, we might as well make use of the situation and help her right? Using your reputation that is..." She quietly mumbled.

Bixlow seemed to be lost in thought. It was obvious to everyone at the guild that those two where getting nowhere if nothing was done. Though the prospect of getting beaten up badly didn't seem like a fun idea, the idea itself about fooling everyone seemed like a great way to pass the time.

Bix turned towards Lis. "You've got yourself a deal." He nodded

Lisanna seemed to be overjoyed at this. "Allright! Now all we need is a loud bar fight. To distract Gajeel from Levy and to make sure he doesn't hear our conversation."

"A fight huh?" Bixlow chuckled as he looked around. Just in time to see gray walk past him. Everything moved fast after that.

Bixlow suddenly stood up with his hands on the table."Allright, I'll just..." He started, as his chair toppled backwards due to the sudden movement. This happened at the exact time Gray had taken a step behind Bixlow and tripped over one of the armchairs. He landed face first into Lucy's cleavage.

Silence overcame the guild again. Interrupted by a blue Exceed, sitting on the table next to Lucy. "He liiiiiikes you!"

Lucy screamed and hit him in the face, her face as red a tomato.

Juvia cried yelling something about her love rival making the first move.

Natsu laughed at Gray's misery.

And unlucky Gray's hand landed into Erza's strawberry cake.

Again silence and no one moved. Except for Lisanna who put her hand in front of her mouth to hold her laughter and Bix who was smiling contently. A job well done.

As Erza slowly rose into the air, ignoring Gray's attempts to apologise - shoving the blame - repaying the cake - running away -...

Erza took him by his collar while he ran, pulled him towards her and then hit him towards the counter, where Laxus was just putting down his mug as Cana gasped, Laxus was just in time to dodge the incoming projectile known as Gray and watched as he ungracefully knocked over the chair Laxus had been sitting on. Laxus looked from Gray to a red faced fuming Erza to quickly guess what had happened.

As he seemed to be in the mood for a fight he grinned and cracked his knuckles. He gave Cana a quick glance and the brown haired drunk gave a smile and a small nod. Laxus seemed to be fired up by this and walked towards Erza slowly.

Erza had positioned herself into a fighting stance as suddenly Natsu came running towards Laxus, eager to join the fun. "Laxuuus, fight me!"  
Natsu quickly got hit in the stomach and flew backwards into Wakaba's table with an "Oy!"

He however quickly got up again and ran towards the fighting mages. As the brawl grew bigger. Noone seemed to have noticed the now empty Raijinshuu table.

* * *

**Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho**  
**I wonder what they might be planning! Aren't you?**  
**See you next time!**  
**note: I do not Own Fairy Tail or it's characters!**


	6. Mind Games

**Hello there everyone!**  
**Sorry this took so long, but I have a question for you all.**

**I've received a request from suikodengel to change to couples from Mira/Laxus and Freed/Cana, to Mira/Freed and Laxus/Cana.**

**Now, either is fine by me, I ship both of them. And I am willing to do so, if the majority likes this too.**  
**Please let me know.**  
**It will require to make so changes in the previous chapters but the main story will be the same.**

**Thank you for your time!**

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Mind Games

Bixlow and Lisanna stood in a corner, watching how the fight escalated. Lisanna kept glancing over at Gajeel, but the stubborn man refused to leave levy's side and just kept sitting next to her.  
She sighed out loud.

"I don't think he's going to move." Bixlow whispered to her, not keeping his eyes away from the brawl.

"I don't think so either. He does seem distracted though. So I might as well give it a go."

"What do I do?" He asked her, now looking up at his own body.

"Just keep him at bay, push a few buttons, you know." She winked as she stepped away from him towards the target at (seemingly) full confidence.

Bix just looked at her back with a small knowing smile. He couldn't help but think that she had at least got the walk covered.

* * *

Levy sighed out loud.

Ever since the brawl started, her conversation with Gajeel gotten to a standstill. Although they couldn't quite pinpoint the reason it started, he seemed to be intrigued as to how it would progress.

She turned her head to look at the muscular man next to her, this being the reason she didn't noticed the other presence.

"Hello my dear, might I have some of your time please?"

Startled by the voice she turned to meet the owner.

Bixlow was bowing before her, one arm on his stomach and one extended towards her. She looked just in time to see him wink at her.

Gajeel also heard his voice and shot him a foul look. Levy did not see this. She was too distracted keeping her face in its normal colour.

"Bi-Bixlow!" She uttered, slowly taking his hand, out of politeness more than anything.

Not sure why she even took his hand in the first place, she immediately regretted it. For he pulled her up and led her away from her spot near her favourite fairytail member, a little bit farther and away from the brawl. She shot Gajeel a quick glance and noticed he wasn't even looking. This offended her so she let him guide her away.

* * *

After a small pause of just staring at them and seeing levy react surprised a few times, a low grunt escaped his mouth. "What does that playboy want with Levy anyway."

"Don't tell me you are jealous." The small black exceed chuckled also watching the two.

"Don't make me laugh, there's no way Levy's going to fall for his slimy tricks." Gajeel balled his hand into a fist, ready to strike the first victim who came into his away.

He had given up on listening to the conversation, he couldn't hear a thing with this brawl going on. It annoyed him. For he would never admit it, he was curious as hell. At least he could still see her from where he was sitting. That would do for now.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Lilly answered a little unsure.

They watched as Levy made a little jump and seemed to be overjoyed. She quickly took Bixlows hand and dragged him off to a door away from the brawl. He thought the door belonged to the library, but he wasn't sure.  
If that wasn't worse enough. Bixlow took a glance towards Gajeel, and just as their eyes locked, Bix rolled out his tongue with a grin, right before disappearing behind the door.

Gajeel felt his anger boiling inside of him.  
How dare that clown come anywhere near his Levy! And why did she get so excited all of a sudden. He had to know.  
Standing up, more brutally than intended, he was set to go knock some sense into the taller man.  
Only a voice stopped him of doing just that.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

* * *

"So, uhm, Bixlow, how can I help you?"

She seemed a little insecure. This made Lisanna smile.

"It's not Bixlow Levy." She told her. "It's Lisanna."

Levy seemed to be surprised. "Lisanna?!"

"Shhh, not so loud." She held her finger on her lips.

Levy's eyes went wide.

"You remember that trip me and Bix went on? Well something happened and we need your help."

"Uhm... come again?" Her eyes still being the same size as before confusion written all over her face.

Lis sighed.

"We were hit by a blast from an unknown animal and we switched bodies. We are now stuck in each other's bodies..." she explained

"Hold on." The bluenette put up both of her hands. "You're really Lisanna?"

Lis smiled a little. "You need proof? All right, the slumber party at Lucy's place, where we played truth or dare and you had to tell everyone who your love interest was." She had crossed her arms and nudged her head towards a certain direction." Or that one time in the hotsprings, where you slipped over the soap and landed on your-"

"Allright! I get it, you are clearly Lis" Levy's head had turned bright pink. It kind of clashed with her hair.

"But what to you want with me?" She asked.

"You've read a lot of books, and we were wondering if you had heard of anything like this before." She explained.

"I don't recall anything like this, but I do know a few books I can check to see if they have any information.." She started thinking with her fingers on her lips.

"Hold on, Why did YOU ask me all of a sudden. Wouldn't it be easier to have Lis- I mean, Bixlow ask me, to not draw suspicion?"

Lisanna felt happy Levy was quickly catching on to the fact they didn't want anyone to know about the change.

"To make it a bit more fun." She winked.

This made Levy blush. All thought she did realise she was talking to one of her best friends, it was still a tall, not ugly, man winking at her.

"Fun?" she asked a little insecure.

"Wouldn't you like to see how Gajeel would react to a man approaching you? A man known for his charms on women?!"

Levy seemed to be thinking and sighed. "He's not going to react, I'm about to give up on it anyhow."

"Now hold on missy, all he needs is a little rivalry to get his feelings shown, he probably doesn't know about him liking you because no one dared to approach you with him around."

Levy blushed a little." You think so?"

Lis crossed her arms and nodded

"and...You're going to help me?"

"Only if you are in."

Levy glanced towards Gajeel again. He seemed to be talking to Lilly.

"Allright, I'm in." She sighed with a small smile.

"Okay, listen, the first stage of the plan is this: You have to look happy and take my hand. Then walk me towards the library, Bixlow will do the rest." She explained.

Levy looked towards the brawl, and sure enough, Lisanna's body was leaning against a wall not far from Gajeel. She had her arms crossed and as soon as she saw Levy's stare she smiled and held up her thumb.

Levy seemed in doubt. She felt like it was an awfully big risk she was taking. But she did realise that if nothing was done, nothing was going to happen either.

"Well?" Lisanna asked her.

Levy nodded determined and smiled. She clapped her hands together and jumped up a little bit.

"Allright! Come with me!" She excitedly took Lis's hand and dragged her towards the library door.

Lisanna felt herself smile. This was way easier then she thought it would be.

Curious if Gajeel saw all of it, she turned her head in his direction.

The moment their eyes locked, she saw the jealousy in them. This made her grin even wider and without thinking much, she put up Bixlow signature move, right before disappearing behind the door and closing it silently.

* * *

Ready to hit whoever spoke to him. Gajeel turned his head towards the direction of the voice so fast, he had a small whiplash. Putting his hand on his neck instead, he eyed the white haired woman sitting down on the bench.

She was hugging Lilly, much like Levy used to do. And Lilly didn't seem to mind. In fact he seemed to enjoy being patted on his head.

Bixlow himself had no idea if he was doing this correctly or not. He had seen a few females with Exceeds on their laps before and he was just copying their movement. But if he could tell from the reactions of the two, nothing was out of the ordinary.

Suddenly he felt a heavy thumb next to him. Not looking away from the brawl, he kept patting Lilly uninterested.

"Wouldn't do what, exactly hm?" The tall man asked him.

He turned his head slowly towards the black haired dragon slayer.

Suddenly feeling very small in comparison, he quietly wondered how Lisanna put up with being so small all the time. He made a small note to himself, to try and come of a little less intimidating towards her. When they where back to normal off course.

A small grunt made it clear to him his inner monologue had taken too long for the impatient man.

"Going after them, duh." he said. Sounding as less insulting as he could possibly muster.

"And why not?" He huffed.

"Well, various reasons, really." He answered, turning his head towards the guild again.

By now, the fight was dieing out. Mainly because Erza had knocked almost everyone out while teaming up with Laxus, and Mira who was about to turn beast mode because of all the furniture breaking.

Another grunt from the man next to him.

He sighed. "I really am going to have to spell it out, am I?"

Lilly had to snicker at this. "Good luck with that."

Surprised at the sudden interaction from the Exceed, they both had to dodge an incoming fist.

"Watch it, you brute." He had to stand up to dodge and Lilly flew next to him.

"Soz" He mumbled, "I wasn't aiming for you."

Did Gajeel just apologies?! This must really hit him hard if he's forgetting his usual behaviour.

Following his glance to the door the two girls disapeared into. He sighed again.

"If you go after them now, Levy will want an explanation as to why you are interrupting them."

He crossed his arms and leaned on one leg, much like he had seen Lis do a million times.

"And what will you tell them, that you are jealous Levy is finally getting the male attention she deserves?"

This had seemed to struck a nerve, as he quickly turned his head to stare into his eyes.

He saw a mixture of fear and anger. Anger towards Lis (well, his body) and fear of Losing Levy to him.

"I thought he was running after you anyway." Gajeel stared at the door again.

Feeling incredibly releaved that Lisanna was not around, he wasn't sure how to react to this.

It was offcourse true, but he had to deny it somehow... The blush was not helping.

"With me? Oh, no, I don't think so." He waved his arms in front of him. "I don't think I suit his taste." He turned to also look at the door.

He saw Gajeel lift an eyebrow from the corner of his eye.

Bix slowly sat back down next to him. Lilly deemed it safe enough to return to his lap, but kept quiet, obviously listening.

"Levy is a lovely woman you know. Smart and kind, brave and strong. And very accepting to anyone."

No reply came from Gajeel. He was still staring at the door. Although he did see a small nod.

Not sure what he was even doing, Bix continued. "But she needs more than just a friend sometimes. And she's not going to wait forever."

Gajeel looked at him with strange eyes. He couldn't quite read them.

"And after this, she might actually know what she's been missing." He added with a small chuckle.

As he saw something snap inside of Gajeel, he wondered if he went too far.

As if on cue, the door to the library opened up.

A cheery Levy walked out of the door, followed by a grinning Bixlow.

* * *

Lis reached for Levy's arm as soon as he spotted Gajeel's angry glare. He saw Bixlow sitting next to him and she knew he had done his part. Now for the finale.

Startled Levy let her guide her close.

Lis took both of Levy's hands in her's lovingly.

"Levy Listen to me, whatever happens next, you have to promise to not yell my real name." She whispered to her.

Confused, Levy nodded slowly.

"Well then. Here goes." Lisanna bend down to Levy's height and quickly and as lovingly as she could kissed her cheek.

Levy gasped, a glass broke, a chair tumbled, and a stomp was heard.

Before Lis even realised, her face came in contact with a rather large fist.

"Li- BIXLOW!" She heard Levy say.

Without even knowing how it happened. She landed with her back towards the wall and she felt her head throbbing badly. This was not a friendly punch.

Putting her cheek back in place with her hand (which was surprisingly easy) she tried to focus on the view in front of her. As she slowly adjusted her eyes she felt a hand grip her collar and she flew once more into the air. This time to the other side of the room.

She landed right in front of Bixlow, who was hugging Lilly rather tightly (manly to prevent him from stopping Gajeel) and had quite a painted face. This must have looked worse then it felt.

"GAJEEL STOP IT!" She heard Levy say.

Turning around, she sat on the floor looking at the big man coming at her once more. She put her hand on her cheek to ease the pain.

"What's your problem mate!" she yelled.

"MY problem!" He huffed, grabbing her collar once more and lifting her up. He couldn't quite lift him from the floor due to her size, but the action was enough to make a statement.

"Is you touching MY Levy!" He answered, obviously fuming.

"Your Levy?" she answered with a grin, as she pushed him away from her.

"And since when is she your possession?" She decided it was best not to hurt Bix's reputation too much, so she would fight back. She kicked him in his stomach.

Gajeel took a few steps back, but recovered quickly and he did the same as she had done.

Not being able to train this body to receive hits like this, she lost her balance and fell backwards again on to her butt.

"She always has been you blind idiot!" He yelled through the very very silent guild. He had taken Levy's arm as if to emphasise his point.

Levy turned bright red and Bixlow smiled a little at Lilly. The smart Exceed smiled back contently.

Lisanna, trying her hardest not to grin like a total moron, kept her and smiled.

Gajeel, suddenly rather quiet, looked around the guild.

You could hear a pin drop.

The dark haired dragonslayer felt his face go hot.

He had done it now, but as quickly to recover as he always does. He bellowed: "ANYONE GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!"

Just when you thought Levy couldn't possibly turn any more red, her ears also turned into the bright color.

Satisfied with the silence. Gajeel shot Bixlow a final glare before stomping off towards the guild doors. Dragging a small blue haired fairy with him by her arm. Levy turned around once more to look at Bixlow (Lisanna, in his body) and smiled at her.

Lis did the same and winked once, almost unnoticeable to anyone but Levy.

As soon as they had left, the guild doors closed with a bang.

Noone dared to talk, because noone understood what had just happened.

Mira had watched the whole thing and didn't know what she saw.

She was convinced Bixlow had the hots for her little sister, not for Levy!

Utterly confused they watched as Lisanna (Bixlow in her body) walked towards Bixlow (Lis)

"Was it really necessary to hit him back like that?" He stood next to her as he was still sitting on the floor. He was still watching the guild doors. Lilly was floating above him, grinning widely.

"Had to keep it convincing you know." She grinned as she crossed her legs and sat up straight.

They slowly turned their heads towards each other with a grin.

"Well, that went easier than expected." She put out a hand.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't have to take any hits." She grinned as she took his outstretched hand with a loud clap, as if they had just high fived.

As soon as he had pulled her up, the guild interrupted in cheers.

Surprised by the sudden noise, everyone came walking towards them at once.

They were showered by: "well done's", "good jobs" and "finally someone did something about them's"

Mira tried her best to reach the centre of the crowd and as soon as she did, she hugged Bixlow tight.

"Lisanna you are a genius!"

Trying his best to escape the enormous breasts his face was currently being rubbed into he uttered: "What?"

"Well! This was your idea right?" Mira (finally) let him go so he could breathe. "I've been trying for years to get these two to confess, but they were just too... too... I don't know. Innocent!"

About to reply to that, Mira cut him off again.

"And to use Bixlow to make him jealous! How smart! You clearly are my sister!" She patted him on the head lovingly.

Bixlow felt a little bad. He was taking all the credit while the whole idea was actually Lisanna's. He couldn't refuse the compliments off course, because then they would go to his body. Ugh this was getting confusing.

Lisanna herself didn't seem to mind though. As she was getting a few pats on the back herself. She smiled a little..

He saw her open her mouth as if to correct her jaw. This reminded her of the pain the body must be in, not being able to prepare to get hit like that.

Mira had also noticed this.

"And Bixlow!"

Lis looked at her surprised.

"You where so brave!" She hugged him as well.

She awkwardly stood there, not sure if to hug her back or not.

"Wendy!" She suddenly yelled. Almost ripping Lisanna's eardrums because she was so close.

A small dark blue haired girl came running towards them. She smiled awkwardly at Lis.

"Would you be a dear and heal this poor man? He deserved it."

Wendy nodded and pointed to a nearby empty chair. Lis nodded and sat on it rather roughly. She was still a little dizzy after all.

"How did you get him to play this game with you?" Mira asked Bix.

"uh..." Bix started, unsure what to say.

Mira looked at him questioningly.

His mind was now working quickly, A smart answer, but not too cocky to keep the both out of trouble.

"That's a secret." He winked at Mirajane.

"Oh My God!" She started.

Surprised at her reaction Bix widened his eyes.

"You totally promised him something didn't you? Oh you are so sneaky!"

She patted him on his head. He had no idea how she came to this conclusion, but he hoped Lis had not heard it. He turned to meet her gaze.

She had an eyebrow raised and a small smile on her face.

Yup, she had heard it. How where they going to get out of this.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine!" Mira cheeringly replied before he could.

She pushed him towards Lis, whom was now just hanging in a chair.

Wendy was already gone and she was just enjoying sitting right now.

"You're so getting free drinks right now!" Mira added.

"You know what? I'm just so cheery today, DRINKS ALL AROUND!" She yelled.

The guild interrupted in cheers once more as people rushed to their tables again. Leaving a healed and smiling Lisanna and an awkward smiling Bixlow sitting alone next to each other.

* * *

**I do have an idea where I am going with this!**  
**I just don't know how to get there yet... hahahaha...haha...ha...**

**I hope you liked some Levy and Gajeel action.**  
**Gajeel is actually surprisingly hard to write...**

**Anyhow, See you next time!**

**~K**

**Disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**


	7. Perfectly Experienced

You will either love me, or hate me...  
But...  
SHOWER SCENE!

Have I rated this a T yet? *grin*

* * *

Perfectly Experienced

"So, now what do we do?"

Bixlow was sitting quite rigid on their bench, a little uncomfortable being so close to Lisanna.  
They really where quite close. Their shoulders where almost touching. Mirajane really had no subtlety in what she was trying to achieve.

He had his hands on his lap and his legs closed together.

Lisanna on the other hand was hanging seemingly comfortable back and let her head hang a little backwards too, as if she was studying the ceiling.

She looked so comfortable, that it left Bickslow wondering if he was the only one who was noticing/bothered by the close proximity.

Lisanna had noticed their situation, but decided to act as if nothing was wrong. She would not let her sister win this game for her. She was going to do it herself. On her own pace. So she chose to act natural, but a little grateful for the helmet hiding her blush quite well.

"Donno, got any plans?"

She turned her head towards Bix to catch his eye. But he was just staring in front of him.

"Or is it a secret?" She chuckled, rolling out her tongue.

Bixlow widened his eyes and stood up quickly. "You DID hear that!" He gasped accusingly. Was she imagining things? Or was he blushing? He was right about one thing though. Teasing a girl is fun.

It was Lisanna's turn to raise her eyebrows as she put a hand in front of her face to look away. "Oh god."

Bixlow seemed confused at that comment. "Well I'm sorry, but I had to think fast! What was I supposed to say?"

Lisanna waved her hand. "No, it's not about that. Your answer to Mira-nee was all right. You can't tell her anything without making her think about matchmaking."

Bixlow seemed relieved, but he wondered.

"Then why did you say, 'Oh god?'"

"It's-… No, it's nothing." She was still looking away a little flustered.

Bixlow examined her. She looked uncomfortable all of a sudden.

She was still hanging back in the bench, one arm on the back of it and the other hanging next to her. It was subtle, but something was telling him she wasn't in a teasing mood anymore.

"Oi, what happened?" he asked her as he sat down again.

"Nothing I-"She sighed as she kept her face turned away from him.

"I just thought: Teasing a girl is fun." She quietly said.

Bixlow almost didn't even hear it. But he did, and it made him laugh.

So hard even, that he had to hold on to his stomach.

"Hey! Don't laugh! This whole thing is confusing me okay?!" She was now blushing more fiercely and turned towards Bixlow annoyed.

Bickslow on turn hit her on the shoulder teasingly with his fist. "You crack me up you know." He chuckled.

The action however, made them both freeze.

Bickslow doesn't hit girls, not friends at least, not even teasingly, and they both knew that.

Lisanna grinned.

"Looks like I'm not the only confused one." She added as Bix put a hand in front of his mouth, about to apologize.

"Sorry, this is getting ridiculous." He crossed his arms.

Silence fell again. But Bix was the first to break it.

"By the way!" He asked, turning to her again. "How did it go with Levy?"

"Oh! Right!" She answered, also turning to him.

"We found the creature thanks to Levy's amazing stacking skills in the library. It wasn't hard at all."

"Really?" he asked her. He had gone into the library before. It seemed cleaner than ever, but other than alphabetically ordered, he didn't really notice anything special about it.

"Yes, it's called a Tamabito, a soul stealer. Apparently we got lucky it didn't steal ours."

"Oh, sounds dangerous, no wonder it was such a high bounty." Bix nodded to himself.

"Yeah, but normally it's harmless, it only steals souls in self-defense, to be able to run away, or teleport. It doesn't even attack anyone first, it just runs."

"What? It can teleport? How cool is that!" He turned to her fully. "Wait. Run away? So you mean it's still alive?"

"Probably." Lisanna sighed. "It's always on the run, so no one knows if there is only one of it, or more, there hasn't been a sighting of 2. So they think he's the only one of his kind."

"Okay, now I'm impressed." He smiled. "But", his smile faded.

"You're wondering how we ended up switched." It was Lis's turn to smile.

Bickslow simply nodded. Though seeing her lit up face made him feel a little better.

"It would seem it's only temporarily. We only got hit by its teleportation blast so instead of stealing our souls, it just switched them."

Bickslow nodded he understood.

"So, how long are we talking about?"

"It depends, it could take hours, it could take days, it all varies on the people involved."

"DAYS?!" He yelled out.

Lisanna put up both her hands to silence him. "Shhhh, not so loud!"

They looked around, but no one seemed to be listening to their conversation. Good thing the guild was so noisy nowadays.

"I don't think I can handle days in this body." He rubbed his temples.

"What's wrong with my body?"

Bickslow looked up again in panic. Lisanna had crossed her arms and was looking rather angry.

"What? No!" He waved both his hands in front of him. "I didn't mean it like that. Your body is perfect!"

Silence, though Lisanna's anger seemed to be taking place by amusement.

"No wait! I mean, it's pretty!"

A small smile appeared on her face.

Bickslow face palmed to hide his blush. "I meant that there is nothing wrong with your body, it's just that I like women but I just never fancied being one."

Lisanna chuckled. "Don't worry, I was just teasing. I know what you mean." She smiled at him warmly.

"But there is a way to fasten the process though. But I'm not sure what it means" She added, not looking at him anymore.

His silence urged her to continue.

"One must understand the other's body perfectly and experience."

Bickslow blinked and there was a silence between them while they let the words sink in.

"Don't tell me I'm the only one that thinks it sounds perverted..." He added with a raised eyebrow and a hand on his chin.

Lisanna chuckled and blushed a little.

"Nope, you should have seen Levy's face when she read that out loud."

They both started laughing at the thought.

As their laughter faded, a question still remained.

"Do you think it means the perverted way?" Bickslow asked, looking completely serious.

Lisanna's just turned away silently.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on trying anything." He assured her.

"Looks like we are just going to have to wait it out, huh?" Bix sat back down again fully on the bench. A little more relaxed this time.

A loud yell interrupted Lisanna before she could ask him about that last comment.

They turned towards the origin of the sound only a second too late. Lisanna even still tried to catch the tray Juvia dropped but she only made is worse as she had forgotten how big her hands were now.

She caught the tray, but it tumbled sideways and the bowl of soup and some sandwiches landed on Bickslow's head and lap. He was suddenly soaked from head to toe and smelling deliciously like tomato soup.

Juvia barely got to apologize as he quickly stood up as the substance was hot and yelled a high pitched scream of pain.

Lisanna was staring eyes wide at the whole scene as she tried to take in what had just happened.  
She followed Bixlow with her eyes as he hopped around the guild yelling: "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! So very-!"

But he didn't get to say that last word, for Juvia had found the solution as she transformed her body into cold water and hugged him with a wave. She fazed trough him a second later.

Bixlow was simply standing there staring at nothing and blinking stupidly with his arms next to him, in a body that wasn't even his. Soaked to the bone and feeling rather shiverish all of a sudden by the change in temperature.

Juvia was all over him with apologies and questions about his wellbeing.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Well, I was, but not at you obviously, Gray was just- I mean, that doesn't matter. I am so sorry, are you all right? Are you burned anywhere? I didn't think that-…"

She just kept going on and on but Bixlow wasn't even listening to her. He was just staring at Lisanna for help.

Lisanna however, was holding her laughter now. She had a hand in front of her mouth and tried to avoid his gaze so she could focus on keeping it together. It was safe to say, this wasn't working.

Bixlow now noticed Lisanna was in no mood to be helping him, he felt his emotions change.

First it was helplessness.

Then it turned to annoyance.

This turned to surprise and ended up in a sly grin. For he had concocted a plan that would make sure Lisanna would stop laughing rather quickly.

He turned to Juvia, who was still all over him and confused about his sudden change in emotions.

"It's all right Juvia." He assured her.

The blue haired girl sighed openly at this.

"I was in need of a shower anyway." He winked at her.

Lisanna froze on the spot. She was still turned away from the scene and had her hand in front of her mouth. But she was in no mood to keep on laughing.

She quickly turned to Bixlow, her eyes wide and stern.

Bixlow was staring straight into her eyes with a big grin.

Lisanna was thinking fast. It was true that he would need to wash out the smell and change clothes. But there was no way he was going to do that alone. She NEEDED to be there, to make sure he didn't do anything she wouldn't like.

Even though he had just assured her he wouldn't try anything. He was still a boy, and he was probably curious about the opposite sex too. Heck even she is curious about her current body, it was only natural.

But to openly declare he needed to shower, Meant there was no way she was going to able to join him without drawing suspicion. Not unless…

Her stern stare turned into a pleading one.

Bickslow felt his grin only grow wider and winked at her.

She was surprised at the wink and felt her eyes go wider still. He wouldn't…

"Looks like you'll be getting that secret promise after all, hm? Bickslow?" He stepped towards her and pulled her up still grinning broadly.

Lisanna was way too flabbergasted to function normally and simply allowed him to pull her up by her hands.

Bix was smiling broadly and took one of her hands in his own. He then turned around and dragged him around the guild towards a door. Lisanna could only allow him to drag her towards it as she knew where the door lead to. The public showers.

Her brain was working rapidly at the moment. She had concluded that the best course of action was to just follow Bickslow's lead in this as he seemed to have a plan. But just to be sure, she tried to keep the dumbfounded look on her face as soon as she made eye contact with her bigger sister.

There was concern on her face as she put down the tray she was holding on a nearby table.  
Mira's eyed shifted towards the current resident of her body and a second later she was smiling.  
Not knowing what Bix had done, but it seemed to have worked.  
She noticed Mira's eyes had gone back to her and she smiled.

Lisanna smiled back awkwardly and turned back to Bickslow, who was finally at the door and opened it with ease. He stepped inside, pulled her in too and then let go of her hand. He then quickly closed the door and leaned against it.

Lisanna was simply staring in front of her with her back still turned to the door and Bickslow.

She was watching the room quietly.  
She had been here a lot of times before.  
Her eyes scammed the public showers that lead to the outdoor pool before her head turned the other way. There was the private shower that had a lock on it, it was mostly reserved for people who really wanted to shower instead of the quick wash before or after the pool.

A chuckle made her turn around.

Bickslow had the nerve to actually laugh right now.

Anger taking over, she crossed her arms and stared him down. "You think this is funny?"

Bickslow chuckled in his fist. He was still leaning against the door. "Hell yeah it is. Did you see their faces?"

He looked up to look at her face. "Oh loosen up. They won't really think we'll take a shower together. Your reputation won't allow that." He chuckled again as he pressed her chest with his finger.

He then walked passed her towards a big closet.

Lisanna uncrossed her arms and simply stared at him, drinking in the information.

"Besides, your goofy face just now erased all of their doubts about this being planned out, good call."

Now it was Lis's turn to smile. She then thought of something else.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you. That must have hurt." She joined him near the closet.

"Nah, it's fine actually. Juvia flushed it all away before it had a chance to burn me much. Though it might still be a little sore tomorrow." They shared a pained grin while looking at each other.

"So, what are we looking for?" She asked him, as he continued to desecrate the closet.

"My spare swimming trunks, I knew I had another pair of-… AHA!" He pulled out a blue and white stripped swimming trunks and showed it to her. "Tadah!"

She rose an eyebrow. "Okay? Congratulations? What about it? It's not like you can wear it now."

He simply chuckled. "I'm not going to, you are. How else are you going to wash me?"

Her face turned bright red. "Wha? Wash y-… I don't…"

He wasn't even listening to her and simply shoved the trunks into her hands.

Lisanna was now thinking quickly as she took the trunks and watched him dive back into the closet.  
It was true that he needed to shower, and there was no way in hell he was going to do this himself.  
So naturally, she would indeed have to wash him…

"Oh, I see." She simply said as she lowered her arms and folded the trunks over her arm.

"Now what are you looking for?" She asked him again.

"Your spare swim clothing." He leaned back and stared at her. "But I can't find it."

"Oh, that's because it's in the laundry." She simply replied not really realizing the immediate problem.

Bickslow turned a little red. "That's a problem then." He put his hand on his chin thinking.

Lisanna had finally caught on and also thought of a solution.

"I could always just, not look." He offered.

"You could." She stared him down with one eyebrow raised. "But will you?"

Bickslow looked offended and crossed his arms. "Really now, after all of this, you really don't trust me?"

Lisanna looked thoughtful. "It's not that I don't trust you. But if your eyes are closed you might trip easily and there is no way you will not open them when you fall."

She turned towards the closet too and took out a small piece of cloth. "How about a blindfold?"

Bickslow stared at the small string. "I guess that could work."

Satisfied they both turned towards the private shower and stepped inside.

The room was pretty large. It had a big walk in shower, a bath that could easily be used for more than one and 2 sinks with one big mirror.

Different shapes of white towels where stacked neatly into shelves and the room was extraordinary clean.

"You know, I don't think I've ever used these before?" Bickslow examined the room with awe.

"I have, though mostly to take a bath with my sister." Lisanna casually put down the trunks near one of the sinks.

Bickslow was desperately trying to shake a mental image considering Lisanna and Mirajane that wasn't exactly pg 13. He was still a guy after all. He shook his head, took the swimming trunks from the sink and held it to her. "You first."

Lisanna turned to him and crossed her arms. "Why me?"

"Because I can't exactly help you change when I am blindfolded, now can I?" he chuckled.

Suddenly feeling very stupid Lisanna sighed. "Point taken."

She removed her shirt and gave it to him. He took it and folded it neatly onto an empty shelf nearby.

"You're not really wearing a lot are you?" she asked him as she had already stripped to a naked torso.

He simply shrugged. "I'm not a cold person, besides, clothes get ripped to shreds for some reason in this guilt quite easily. It would cost a fortune to buy new ones every time."

She had to agree with that one.

"Now, close your eyes please." He asked her.

She obeyed without complaint and closed her eyes. If felt really weird to be standing there but she knew nothing could go wrong. It was his body after all.

Bickslow on the other hand still felt a little awkward doing this, but it was his idea from the start so he might as well continue with it.

As Bickslow slowly took the hem of the pants pull it down, Lisanna retreated but didn't open her eyes.

"Your hands are cold!" she scoffed.

"Yes, well, so is the rest of your body, now stop moping, I want that shower." Bix huffed back.

Lisanna suddenly felt a little embarrassed stepped closer again with a sigh.

Quickly Bickslow continued to take of the pants, he noticed how she flexed her muscles every time he touched her skin by "accident".

"Now you are doing it on purpose." She rose an eyebrow.

"Lift your foot." He simply continued with a smile. She obeyed.

As soon as she was naked Bickslow couldn't help but look in the mirror for a second because something caught his eye.

"Okay, I've been in a few odd situations before but this one tips the cake." He chuckled.

"What is it?" She rose an eyebrow again.

"It's just weird to see us like this in a mirror. Should someone walk in here… Wait, you did lock the door, right?" He asked her urgently.

"Yes, now hurry it up. This feels weird." She tried to cross her arms but decided against it. The less she touched this skin herself, the less she would have the urge to open her eyes.

She heard Bickslow chuckle before she felt him continue.

"What is it now?" She had to ask.

"Nothing, It's just that it still looked like some sort of bad porn movie."

A huff escaped her. "You are weird."

"Seriously though." He had finally finished. "You can open your eyes now. Thank you for keeping your word."

She opened her eyes and stared at herself, then at him in the reflection of the mirror. "If I couldn't keep it, there is no way you would now, would you?" she crossed her arms.

"Point taken." He held out his hand. "My turn."

She gave him the blindfold and he put it on.

"There, satisfied?" He put his hands in his sides.

"One more thing." She stepped closer to him and put her hand on his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked her as he felt magic power rise around him.

"Trust me okay?" She breathed as she was clearly focusing on something.

He just stood quietly.

"You shall stay until I tell you too." She whispered and then let go of him.

"What happened?" he asked her again.

"Try and take of the blindfold." He heard her say.

Feeling a little skeptical, he did as he was told only to find out he couldn't. "Okay? When did you learn how do to that? And Why?" He crossed his arms as he felt a little offended at her that it was clear that she didn't trust him.

"Don't take it so personally. We are going to shower and if the cloth gets heavy due to the water, it's going to come off, I'm just taking precautions." She sighed.

He still rose and eyebrow but uncrossed his arms. "Fine then, I'm willing to buy that, but when did you learn this?"

"Levy thought all of the girls this spell. If in any case someone would want to rape us. We can attach our clothing to our body so they won't be able to." She proudly announced.

Now Bix was really surprised. "Okay, I'm not complaining about this. Way to go Levy." He smiled.

"I didn't know if it would work on another body though. Interesting to know." She chuckled.

"You could have told me though." He put his hands on his sides again.

"Sorry, but I didn't know if it would work." She simply shrugged. "Now let's get you cleaned up."

She swiftly undressed him even though on contrary to him, she had been wearing a lot.

The moment he released her bra, he let out a small sigh.

"Thank god. That thing was killing me." He flexed his shoulders a little.

A chuckle escaped her. "Now you finally know how we feel."

He decided it was best not to comment on that.

As soon as she had fully undressed him she also stared into the mirror.

"All right, I admit… It does look like a bad porn movie." She awkwardly stared at her own body blushing a little.

"See?! I told you!" he laughed.

"Let's just get this over with." She mumbled, knowing fully well she would not be able to shake this image next time she would feel like a little playtime for herself. Even worse. She felt like it would probably help her along. She wondered if Bickslow felt the same about this.

Shaking her head of such thoughts, she quickly took his hand and guided him towards the shower.

After putting on the water she held his hand under it.

"Feel free to step in when it's the right temperature." She told him.

Simply nodding, he stepped forth after a few second and sighed relieved. "This feels much better."

She saw him visibly relax as the water ran over his body.

Lisanna blushed at the view. She was being ridiculous.

"You okay?" He asked her. "You're awfully quiet."

She cleared her throat. "Yes, Yes. Uhm, I'll start with your hair."

As she stepped into the shower with him she quickly noticed that the big shower wasn't as big as she thought for the body she was in.

Squeezing inside she tried to reach for the bottle of shampoo behind him.

"Uh, Excuse me, I'll just..." She reached for the shelve that contained the washing products.

The sudden movement startled Bickslow. With being blindfolded he didn't expect her to be so close all of a sudden. He stepped backwards to try and let her pass but bumped with his back against the shower wall. The moan he elated at that moment surprised them both.

As he slapped his hand in front of his mouth Lisanna stopped her movement and froze in reaching for the shampoo to stare at him.

Blushing both, Bickslow broke the silence first. "Sorry, I don't know-… The wall was cold compared to-… I don't know how that came out…"

A chuckle escaped Lis and she finally took the shampoo. "It's all right I guess… It was just… surprisingly cute."

Bickslow looked outraged and put his hands in his side. "Cute?!"

"Well… yeah, I was." She simply replied as she filled her hand with liquid. "Now stand still."

Suddenly, Bickslow felt something run over his head and then felt her carefully massaging his scalp. It made him relax a little. He then thought of something and grinned.

"What?" he heard her say.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you finally realize you are cute." He chuckled.

He suddenly felt her massage his hair a little harder and a "humph".

After washing out the shampoo, she was adding different types of liquid on it. Wondering in silence how many products she was going to use, she interrupted his musings.

"Bix, can I ask you something?" She sounded a little concerned.

"Sure, what's up?"

"This is going to sound weird. But does being in someone else's body warp your views somehow?" She was cleaning out the leftover conditioner and combed his hair with her fingers.

"What do you mean?" He rose an eyebrow wondering where she was going with this.

She stopped combing his hair. "I mean… uh… when I look at myself in the mirror, I see all kinds of flaws on myself. Like my hips or my legs, even my upper arms seem so fat. But when I look at my body now…In your body… I keep thinking I'm… well… rather hot."

A small silence fell between them. Bickslow was simply to flabbergasted to reply to that quickly, until a chuckle escaped him.

"It's not funny." She huffed.

"It kind of is." He continued to grin. "Because I was thinking the same thing when I was undressing you."

"Really?" She asked hopeful.

"Perhaps it has something to do with how our bodies viewed each other before we switched?" He suggested thoughtfully.

"Perhaps…." She added while putting a hand on her chin.

"Wait… you think I'm hot?" She blushed as she realized that little detail he let slip.

"What?" He waved his hands in front of him with a blush. "No.. I mean… well.."

Silence again.

"Then you think I'm sexy." He was still blushing but he still managed a grin.

Lisanna blushed quite obviously and thankful for the blindfold she found her reply. "Or perhaps you are just a big narcissist." She bit back.

"Whatever you say, Lis." The chuckle he let out convinced her he didn't believe her comment.

Grumpy that he found her out she took a washing cloth and started watching his neck without warning.

The sudden movement startled him and he kept himself as rigid as possible. Careful not to let out any "inappropriate" sounds.

"Uhm, you know? Maybe we should let the water get all of the… uhm… sensitive areas… cuz I'm starting to feel a little… light headed." He coughed a little embarrassed.

Not really paying much attention she stopped her rubbing.

"Oh, uhm, right… that's not a bad idea." She started to blush herself.

"Wait… are you getting… turned on?" she gasped, her blush spreading wider.

"What? No! It's just… you are very thorough and… well… as I can't see… my other senses are taking over…" he was now blushing quite obviously too.

She chuckled. "All right then. I figured you're clean enough."

"You know… this whole thing is also making me rather light headed." She had to put her hand on her forehead.

Suddenly. Bickslow's knees gave out. Thankful to her reflexes she caught him in time, tough feeling his body pressing against her naked chest wasn't exactly doing her any good either.

"Lisanna." He chuckled. Thought his speech was getting rather slurred, as if he was drunk.

"Yeah?" She managed to get out, suddenly feeling rather tired.

"Is that a cucumber in your trunks? Or are you just happy…. To… see… me…" He snorted a little before he passed out in her arms.

The revelation didn't even shock her anymore as she felt weak and even though Bix's body was so small, the weight was enough to topple her forwards with a chuckle and the words.  
"Just happy to see... you…"

* * *

Heh... sorry this took so long...  
Anyone see THIS coming? Or what's going to happen next?

No worries. I aint going lemon on you guys

Disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.


End file.
